


Kiss It Better

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: Fade to Blanc [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chains, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Claiming Bites, Darker than Noir, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mating Bites, Mental Anguish, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: The kisses with Chat were painful, but a part of Marinette still hopes that’ll change.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fade to Blanc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030323
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the other ficlet _A Purrfect World_.
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for beta-ing

Kisses with Chat were painful.

And in different ways.

No matter what Marinette did, no matter how hard she told herself to feel only pleasure and love, somehow she was always left hurting.

“My Lady!” Chat captures her lips in a kiss, his clawed fingers lacing with hers as he squeezes her body tight. 

Marinette winces, a fang of his having grazed her tongue. “Hm… Chat…”

The way she sounds seems so inviting to him.

He finds himself running his fingers through her hair before pulling her head back to gain better access to her neck.

His fangs sink in as if to mark her as his mate and she whimpers at the stinging sensation.

Lapping at the blood with his tongue, she bites back a moan.

He acts as though he could kiss it all better.

She gasps, despite how heavy the iron chains feel around her wrists, she somehow manages to find the strength to try and grip his shoulders.

Chat feels her trying to push him away, his body grows rigid and a growl threatens to escape his throat until she closes her eyes and presses a kiss to his lips.

Kissing him isn’t as painful when she initiates it.

It gives her some sense of control, or at least that’s a lie she likes to tell herself.

For a moment, she opens her eyes to see nothing but the cool hues of the sky and a desolate white world. 

His icy blue eyes peek from beneath his lids and she closes her eyes once more.

At least this way she can pretend that what she feels is love.

He holds her tight; it’s suffocating, but sometimes gentle...

She blinks back her tears, her mind threatening to wander elsewhere and to a different time.

Marinette knows it’s futile to wish for warmth and sunshine; she doesn’t want to forget what those gorgeous peridot green orbs once looked like.

_But she’s starting to._

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!


End file.
